


Real Me

by sabershadowkat



Series: Singularity [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Real Me

Harmony had minions. Fucking _Harmony_ had her own bloody minions. Aside from being inherently wrong, it was extremely depressing for Spike. He couldn't get a dog to listen to him, and _Harm had minions_.   
  


"Rolling Rock," Spike ordered from the bartender. He took a seat on the stool at the counter and half-turned towards the band on stage.   
  


The Bronze didn't have many patrons that night. Most were college students from what Spike could see. The band, Delta, was performing light indie-rock, a mellow sound which furthered the blond's depression.   
  


Spike propped his elbows on the counter and rubbed his temples. The beer was set in front of him and the bartender left without asking questions, of which Spike was thankful. It wasn't fair. Harmony wasn't allowed to have minions, even if they only shared a single brain cell between the whole lot. The sad part was, knowing his current streak of luck, the silly bint would succeed in her plan and kill the Slayer.   
  


"A shot of Zima, please, and leave the bottle." A college-aged student took the stool beside Spike even though there were several unoccupied further down the bar. He had bright green hair, too, and several face piercings with a thin chain connecting them. If Spike was still able, he'd reach out and yank the piercings off by that chain. But he couldn't, so he pushed the malicious thought from his mind. It was giving him a headache anyway.   
  


Spike picked up his beer and drained half of it in one continuous gulp, then rolled the bottle between his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the college student remove a stapled pack of papers from his backpack and set them on the bar. Across the top was printed in bold: _The Adventures of Guido, the Astro-Physicist. Episode 17: Guido Meets Dracula_.   
  


The blond smirked at that. Then he turned his attention to the band and silently contemplated his useless unlife for the remainder of the evening.   
  



End file.
